My Little Avengers 3: Changeling Times
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: In the Battle of the Mirror in Equestria, a Changeling slipped through and is wreaking havoc on the human world. With the old Avengers divided, there must be a new set of Avengers to help the Mane 6 capture the Changeling. Will they succeed, or will the new Avengers fail to be the Elements of Harmony that they are meant to be? Part 3 of My Little Avengers. COMPLETE! Up for adoption
1. A New Threat

**Hello, everypony! Welcome back to My Little Avengers, with a new installment! This takes place after Captain America: Civil War if you need context for this.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat and watched as Starlight Glimmer, her student, wrote her assignment down on a short bit of parchment. When Starlight was finished, Spike came in, saying, "Twilight, I know you might be busy, but the portal's glowing and vibrating. I think the Avengers need to talk to you a bit!"

Twilight said, "I'll have to look over your assignment later, Starlight. Right now I need to be elsewhere."

Starlight nodded in understanding, and went off to read in the library. Twilight had moved the portal from the library to the throne room, as it matched the decorations more and it was more accessible to the Mane 6 in case they or the Avengers needed each other. At the moment, the Avengers seemed to need to speak to them.

Twilight stepped though the portal, and stood up carefully as she got used to a human body again. She found herself in the familiar rec room of Avengers Tower. Thor was there, along with Hulk and a few people Twilight didn't know.

Thor said, "Princess Twilight, the Avengers seem to be divided, and something seems to have penetrated through the portal during the last battle that we did not detect. It can transform itself into anybody, and it seems to feed off the love of others until they have no more to spare."

"Seem to be? What happened?" Twilight asked nervously, unsure of what Thor was implying.

"I was away when this happened, but the Avengers seem to have taken sides on an issue about our government and a certain friend of Steve's named Bucky Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier. Steve, Black Widow, Bucky, Falcon, Clint, and Scarlet Witch have all taken one side, while Tony, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Vision, and a few others took another," Thor tried to explain.

Twilight was horrified and asked, "The Elements of Harmony in your world are divided?! That's terrible news, especially if what I think came through the portal did actually go through!" After a questioning look on Thor's face made her realize she had to explain her thoughts, she said, "That thing is most likely a Changeling. They once attempted to invade Equestria, and only the power of true love could stop the invasion. How many got through?"

"Only one, but it has done much damage to our world. We need to find it, and you need to take it back to Equestria."

"I'll need to get my friends to come, but we will try. Question, though: who are all these other people? I recognize Hulk, but not anyone else."

Hulk gestured to each person in the room as he introduced them in his short way: "Vision, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Black Panther."

The one called Vision explained, "When Thor asked us to come together to help stop the creature while Tony and Steve were still fighting, we decided to put aside our differences, even for a little bit, to stop it and bring it back from whence it came."

"I could not have said it any better myself, Vision," Thor said.

Twilight said, "I'll be back as soon as I can," and walked right back through the portal to get the other girls.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Reviews make my day!  
**

 **Still looking for a beta reader, in case anyone's wondering!**


	2. Briefing

**Welcome back, everypony! Hope you liked the beginning of the story!**

 **This chapter's just to explain a couple things you might have wondered about while reading the last chapter, so let's just say I'm feeling nice today.**

 **Hope you all like it!  
**

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the Avengers had a huge fight over something in their dimension and just split? Just like that?" Applejack asked incredulously after Twilight had explained their mission in the alternate dimension as the Mane 6 sat on their thrones in the throne room. Starlight Glimmer was allowed to sit in on the conversation, as Twilight wanted her to learn about these people that they had become friends with.

"But what about the Magic of Friendship?" Fluttershy asked, worried about what could happen to the Mane 6 if the Avengers were able to become enemies. "It was supposed to keep them together like no pony else."

"That's just it! I can't figure out what could possibly have happened to cause the Elements of Harmony to turn on themselves in that dimension!" Twilight said, but even as she said it she was unsure if the Elements were really turning on each other or if they had simply passed on to another set of people.

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie Pie interjected. "If the Elements are actually turning on each other, then how come Thor was able to find people on both sides of the situation that could put aside their differences and fight together to find this Changeling? What if the spirits of the Elements of Harmony simply moved to different people?"

"I had thought of that," Twilight replied, "but if that were possible, how come it has never happened with us?"

"Maybe we simply haven't found a good reason to end our friendship," Rarity suggested, filing her hooves as she sat on her throne. "You should be able to know that sometimes friendships end, and that it is a necessity of life to carry on and not dwell on the past. Besides, we won't be around in Equestria forever. You might, Twilight, as you are an Alicorn, but the rest of us are not quite so lucky."

A sense of a harsh reality check fell on the seven ponies present, and everypony seemed to know that Rarity was telling the truth. For all they knew, the spirits of the Elements might move from them when they died, like Pinkie had suggested happened to the now-dissolved Avengers.

Starlight Glimmer, hoping to add something to the conversation, said, "Well, what if the Magic of Friendship in that world is a bit different than in this world? Twilight was talking earlier over how Loki and Thor were best friends, adoptive brothers, and one day Loki found out that the life he was living was a lie. What if the same thing happened to the Avengers, and that the spirits of the Elements of Harmony moved to different people because of that?"

Twilight thought hard on what Starlight Glimmer was saying, then stated, "You could be right, Starlight. If that's what happened to the Avengers, then we know that Thor must have known what he was doing when he found the people willing to put aside their differences to find the Changeling. He is that world's spirit of Magic, after all."

"Well, I say less talking and more fighting!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, impatient to get to battle. "Let's give that Changeling what it's been asking for!"

"You are right there, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "However, we will need not only to detain the Changeling, but also to bring it back to Equestria by next week. That's when the portal closes again."

"Then let's get rolling!" Rainbow Dash called out, flying up and towards the portal.

All the others agreed, and made their way to the portal. Starlight stayed by Twilight's throne, and Twilight turned to her as the other ponies left.

"Starlight, keep an eye on Equestria while we're gone. Spike will be able to help, and if you are in danger, call Princess Celestia or Discord, or both if need be," Twilight said as the rest of the ponies trotted through the portal.

"I will," Starlight promised before Twilight disappeared through the portal after everypony else went through.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Just to clarify: yes, I have seen Civil War; yes, this story might be odd; and the reason it took me so long to update is because I couldn't figure out what to write. How do you make a good crossover with the Elements of Harmony if the Elements of Harmony in one dimension split completely?!**

 **Anyhoo, please review! (Wow, I did not mean for that rhyming to happen) Please actually tell me what you think of the story so far, and please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, and please tell me if I'm doing some of these characters wrong!**


	3. Time to Come Together

**Hello, everypony! So glad to be able to update again! Hoping that you all love this story! College takes up a lot of time, but it is worth it!**

* * *

The Mane 6 struggled to stand still as they came through the portal, one by one. Twilight was the first to gain her footing, then Rainbow Dash figured out that she could fly so she settled on that, then Pinkie, then the rest at about the same time.

When the rest of the pony girls had regained their footing, Thor introduced the newer Avengers to them, then the group of 12 discussed where in the world the Changeling could have hidden.

"At this rate, it could be anywhere!" Twilight said with worry. "It's been a month since the Battle of the Mirror!"

Vision replied, "That may be true, but the Changeling cannot be so powerful as to make itself teleport. As I understand, that is something ponies of your kind can do?"

"Unicorns and Alicorns can both teleport, but my knowledge on Changelings is limited. From my personal experiences, they cannot teleport, and even then you need a clear image in your mind of where you want to teleport before you can attempt, and the Changeling has no knowledge of this world," Twilight mused.

"Well, if that's the case, then let's find it and take it back to Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said, banging her fist against her palm in excitement.

"Blue pony right," Hulk agreed. "Must find changing, then get it back to pony place."

"But we don't know where it is," Applejack interjected. "We have to find it before we can capture it. Anyway, we have no idea where to start; we can't just go all willy-nilly trying to find the darn thing before the portal closes again."

"On top of that, the Changeling can take the form of anyone it desires to be," Twilight added. "We need to be careful."

* * *

Later that day, Vision found Twilight in the library, her nose buried deep in what he understood to be an atlas.

"Why do you look in an atlas? The Changeling will not be there. I am sure that its powers are limited, even in this world," he asked the pony Princess of Friendship.

"Sorry, please hold on," Twilight said as she gathered up her energy. When she got her nose out of the book, she said, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was wondering why you look in an atlas for something that cannot be found on a map," Vision repeated.

"I was doing a spell that would find any Equestrian presences outside the Avengers tower and pinpoint their location on this atlas. It's a surefire way to find just what we are looking for," Twilight explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a Changeling."

Vision exited the room (through the wall, as it was his usual style) and marveled at how little he knew of the ponies, even though he had gotten some knowledge from a children's television show called "My Little Pony". He was never aware that the ponies might be real until Thor had said that the Avengers needed the ponies' help. He thought, _I never realized just how much I have to learn about these ponies._

Just as he was finishing his thought, he went by the training room, where Rainbow Dash was having the time of her life. Thor had said that her old partner was Black Widow, but as she was out of the Avengers, she needed a new partner. Vision looked further in and saw that she was sparring with Scarlet Witch. He smiled as his friend was becoming a better fighter with Rainbow's help.

He went further into the tower to find Rarity making costumes for the pony girls. She also seemed to be crying, and Vision had no idea as to why. He looked further into the room, and saw that she was alone.

He went in (again, through the wall) and asked, "What is wrong, Rarity? Are you homesick?"

Rarity started at Vision's sudden entrance, but answered, "You probably wouldn't understand. It's about Tony."

"I may not be able to understand, but I would like to hear what it is about. I only want to help," Vision said, sitting down by her fabrics left over from a few of Tony's secret projects when she had shown him a few things about fashion design.

"Thank you," Rarity said, wiping a tear away from her now damp face, happy for someone to talk to.

* * *

Black Panther sat meditatively on the balcony, listening quietly to the sounds of New York and feeling the vibrations of the city as he sat. He sensed someone coming up to him, and turned around to see Applejack walking up to him and sitting down next to him. They sat in comfortable silence as they looked back to see Pinkie messing around with Falcon. They smiled as they thought of how Twilight was doing everything she could to find the Changeling and get them all home.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the chapter! Still looking for a beta reader!**

 **Please review! I'd like to be better at writing, and reviews always help me out!**


	4. Later at Dinner

**Hey everypony! Sorry the chapter's so short! I want to have the day in a few separate chapters, starting with the next one. Hoping you like it anyways!**

* * *

The group was finishing dinner that night as Twilight rushed in with the atlas, shouting, "I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

"You found the Changeling that we seek?" Thor asked hopefully, with everyone perking up at the sound of the news.

"Yup! It's around where Loki was keeping the Crystal Heart back when I first met you!" Twilight explained, excited for the whole thing to be over with soon. She didn't know how long Starlight could handle Twilight being away, what with her past and all.

"We should go after it in the morning, just so we can get a bit of rest," Applejack said with complete honesty (as per usual) and practicality.

"You are right about that, Applejack," Vision agreed. "I believe we can all use a bit of rest."

"It's settled, then," Twilight said. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning at Celestia's sunrise."

"What you mean?" Hulk asked.

"At dawn," Pinkie explained, her mouth full of pizza. "That's what she means. She's a bit used to talking like a princess. Rarity got her into the habit."

"Pinkie!" Rarity protested.

"It was a little unnecessary to say that, Pinkie," Fluttershy chimed in.

"It's true though!" Pinkie said, her mouth now free of food.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean it's needed to be said," Applejack reminded her, exuding her Element of Harmony as she said so.

"Well, we better eat up and get rested so we can catch this Equestrian monster," Scarlet Witch said, about to take another bite of pizza.

They did so, ready to face tomorrow.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**

 **Still looking for a beta reader!**


	5. The Mission Begins

**Hey there! Sorry for the long time since my last posting! I've been super busy with college, but I'm glad to find free time to do this!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

The 12 people and ponies gathered in the rec room the next morning, waiting for Twilight to brief them and for Rarity to show off their new superhero costumes. Rarity had insisted that it happen, as she thought that if they save the world, they should look fabulous while doing it. It was no surprise to anybody except the Avengers, who were thinking that they looked awesome enough as it was.

Rarity stepped up first, showing off flashy yet functional costumes for her friends, all equipped with superhero capes. Even Hulk approved of them, which was odd as he did not see the sense in fashion because he only wore pants.

After she showed off the costumes, Twilight took a deep breath before beginning, "For those who know about the Changelings, I don't need to explain this. for those who don't, Changelings can change their appearance to be anypony that they want to be. We will have to be careful, as it can easily change its appearance to be any of us. We need to figure out a secret code so we can know who is who. I'll be taking ideas now."

"How about 'Pepperoni Pizza'?" Pinkie said with enthusiasm.

"Too obvious," Hulk noted. "How about 'Avengers Assemble'?"

"Also too obvious," Vision noted.

"How about the first says, 'Long live...' and the second says, 'Princess Twilight'?" Thor asked, remembering Twilight's royal status.

"That sounds awesome!" Rainbow agreed, and the rest agreed with her.

"It's settled, then," Twilight finalized. "We should leave sooner rather than later, and we can change on transit. Let's go, everypony!"

The group left to ride the quinjet, and Vision did the driving while the girls got changed into their new superhero costumes. Pinkie raved about the capes, and the rest were happy that the capes didn't get in the way.

* * *

They soon arrived in Norway, where Twilight went on her first adventure with the Avengers. She smiled, then suddenly became sad at the memories. She and her friends had discovered at last that the human world's Elements of Harmony had their own magic, although it was defined and worded differently to the humans here.

The 12 followed Twilight's tracking spell into the same old bunker where Loki was hiding the Crystal Heart in that first mission. They all followed strict caution, and kept both eyes open for possible signs of the Changeling.

Suddenly, a hissing sound came from the shadows above them, followed by a slight buzz. The 12 looked up and saw a black human who had holes through their skin, green hair, and had grown green translucent wings on its back. Its eyes squinted as it hissed at the heroes, and it jumped down, ready to attack.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you off like that, but I've got six or seven other stories to work on, including fanfiction novelizations of the Equestria Girls movies! The only one with a published chapter is Rainbow Rocks, but I'm still trying to get conversational details correct from the movies.**

 **Please review! I'm always looking for ways to get better!**


	6. The Capture

***sniff sniff* Last chapter of My Little Avengers - ever! At least for me. I am giving up this story, although I had so much fun writing it!**

 **I'm reverting my focus on some novelizations of the Equestria Girls movies that I'm working on, as well as two other fanfictions that I really want to do.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

The group was stunned for only a moment before the creature in front of them began to change forms. It turned into Loki and seemed to gain his powers. He shot a beam of green magic in the direction of Vision before he quickly dodged the attack. They broke out of their stupor and attacked Loki all at once, but not in harmony. The Mane 6 did all they could to attack in harmony, and Thor and Hulk joined them in their efforts, but the rest did not know their Element of Harmony, so they could not team up with their own Element pony. The Changeling saw his chance and quickly made a mist that prevented everyone in the room from seeing each other.

The twelve companions quickly searched for the person or pony girl that they had been with the day before, and ran into a few problems. The Changeling would change into one of them, and the friendship love that the twelve felt for each other fed him greatly. He was high on the hog with the amount of love the friends felt for each other. The friends would mistake him for one of them, but remembered the secret code phrase and quickly rooted out the Changeling. Soon, Applejack found Black Panther and grabbed his hand, and the two glowed an orange color. Vision and Rarity did the same and glowed dark purple. Rainbow and Scarlet Witch glowed blue as they copied, and Pinkie and Falcon glowed pink.

Falcon remarked, "Pink? That's not really my color. Close enough to red, though."

Thor and Twilight and Hulk and Fluttershy all found each other as well, and the Elements in each person or pony connected. They all surrounded the Changeling and attacked. It never stood a chance at that point.

* * *

The Changeling was brought back to the tower and through the portal to Thorax, the new Changeling king. Equestria was not in any danger, and Starlight sighed in relief when she saw that the disaster was averted.

The new Avengers faced the Mane 6 for the last time that day, and Thor held a book out towards Twilight, saying, "This book is connected to a book in this world, and it is connected by the same magic that connects our worlds through the portal. We can write to each other anytime, so we will never lose touch."

"I love it!" Twilight exclaimed. "What do you think, girls?"

All the ponies shouted their agreement.

"We should invite you over sometime for Hearth's Warming Eve or the Running of the Leaves," Twilight proposed to the Avengers.

"I personally agree with the idea, but what are those things?" Vision asked.

"You'll find out!" Rainbow assured everyone enthusiastically.

"Until next time?" Hulk asked.

"Until next time," the ponies replied, then went through the portal.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap! I know my stories are getting shorter, but I'm honestly losing interest in this fanfiction idea. It was fun while it lasted, but I think it's time to put it to rest.  
**

 **Hope you liked this three-part crossover! If you would like to take over this story for me, please message me or write a review saying so! Stay pony, my friends!**


End file.
